


Impossible Colors

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Minimal Angsting, Multi, NSFW, Soulmate AU, Threesomes, You see colors when you meet and touch your soulmate, cuteness, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you see the world in black and white until you meet your soulmate, Rob and Richard are thrilled that when they meet on the convention circuit for the first time, the world explodes into color.  Except, maybe not quite the color they were expecting.  Later, as the conventions get going, Richard starts seeing a new color, and so does Rob.  Maybe, maybe they’re missing something.  Or someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the absolute PLEEEEEEASURE of working with the bae (Sabriel-OTP) for the art on this fic, and it is so amazing so you should go over here to see them and their art is linked below: 
> 
> [Sabriel-OTP](http://sabriel-OTP.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Sabriel-OTP PERFECT MANIPS](http://sabriel-otp.tumblr.com/post/144637474889/title-impossible-colors-artist-sabriel-otp)

 

Everyone had a soulmate.  

 

It's the way things worked.  

 

Some people called it a design by God, that there was one person for every other person on the planet.  They called it a blessing, something they should all be thankful for.  

 

Richard called it a bunch of bullshit.  Just because the world didn't immediately burst into colors the second you met that person you were supposed to be with, didn't mean you couldn't _be_ with those people.  

 

But of course, everyone wanted to save themselves for their soulmate, and that led to confusion, anger and far more hurt than there ever should have been.  Richard sighed and looked down at the script in his hands again.  

 

There were even rumors that people felt a pull to whoever the mysterious person was supposed to be.  At least it didn't matter, male, female, no one cared, because they were all the same.  

 

Rich flipped through the script again and smiled.  He liked this character.  "More ass than a toilet seat," he whispered, closing his eyes, tilting his head a little, putting a cruel smirk on his face.  A Trickster.  Not often you found a character like that these days.  

 

He blew out another breath when his name was called and he stood up, walking into the audition room.  

 

 

~!~

 

 

Two years later, Richard straightened the blazer he was wearing and looked out at the stage, sighing.   _Conventions_.  Who the hell had thought it would be a good idea to just parade them up on stage in front of their fans and barely allow any interaction at all? He'd have to see if he could do something about that.  

 

"Richard?" A voice called behind him.  

 

Richard turned, a smirk ready on his face.  "Call me Rich," he said, holding out his hand.  He recognized Rob Benedict, though they hadn't had a chance to formally meet yet.  "Good to meet you Rob."  

 

The second their hands touched, the gray of the world melted away and Rich froze.  Rob was staring at him in shock, their hands still clasped together as they both looked around the room, taking in the colors.  Rich forced himself to take a breath as he stared at the colors he could see each in the room now.  

 

Some of them weren't as bright as he had expected, but everything was so much _better_ than it had been before.  "Well," he said, turning back to Rob, giving a winning smile.  "I can't say I was expecting that."  

 

"Me neither," Rob agreed, staring at Rich.  He cleared his throat and leaned in closer.  "Rich?  Did you know your eyes are gold?"

 

"Well, they'd better be.  I am Rich, after all," he quipped, winking at Rob.  The other man burst into surprised laughter and Richard had a feeling that maybe there was something to this whole soulmate thing.  

 

It was easy, after that.  Richard ignored the feeling that continued to plague him that something was missing, that the colors that people described weren't quite...right.  It didn't matter though, because he and Rob fit together in a way that he would have thought impossible before meeting him.  

 

The convention circuit was tedious at best, but with Rob at his side, Rich found he was minding it less and less.  Then, of course, they'd had the epiphany of doing karaoke nights on Friday.  

 

"You sure they're going to let us do this?" Rob asked, flipping through the booklet in front of them.  

 

Rich shrugged.  "Why the hell wouldn't they?  It gives the fans something else to do on Friday nights other than stalk Jensen and Jared.  And the convention gets the chance to sell alcohol.  Win-win."  

 

Rob groaned and covered his face with a hand.  "Please tell me we're going to have some too."  

 

"Don't worry Robbie, I wouldn't make you dress up sober."  

 

Rob lifted his face from his hands and stared at Richard.  "We're dressing up?"  

 

"Yes!" Richard said, a smirk growing on his face.  "We even have a theme!"

 

Rob blew out a hard breath and stared at Rich.  Damn him for his excitement being so contagious.  "A theme, huh?  Is it going to be the theme just for this con, or a theme for all of them?"  

 

Richard blinked and sat back in his chair, thinking about that.  "I think that this is going to be a theme for all of the cons this year.  I'm too damn lazy to come up with a new theme every single con."  

 

"Famous last words," Rob muttered, grinning widely when Rich narrowed his eyes at him.  "Don't you give me that look. I'm not singing."  

 

"Yes you are," Rich said, pointing a finger at him.  "If you're going to make me sing, then the one of us with the actual vocal talent is going to sing."  

 

"You have an awesome voice!" Rob protested.  "Hell, you're even singing on Saturday with us!"  

 

"That," Richard said, waving his finger around.  "Is a Saturday-only event.  I am not going to sing tonight."  

 

Rob raised an eyebrow and smirked.  "Not even if we pick out your favorite song?"  

 

"You wouldn't," Richard said, narrowing his eyes.  

 

"Oh, I would," Rob promised, standing up from his chair, swinging his hips as he walked closer to Richard.  "I absolutely, _definitely_ , would."  He slid into Richard's lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, leaning in closer.  

 

"Right," he said, clearing his throat.  "Maybe I'll sing a little."  

 

Rob grinned and nuzzled into Richard's neck.  "That's what I thought."

 

"I'm so easy," Richard sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

 

Rob sucked a hickey into the soft skin just behind his earlobe and chuckled.  "Yes, you are, but you are almost never willing to admit it."  

 

Richard huffed and wrapped his arms around Rob, pulling him in tighter.  His eyes caught on the painting on the wall of the hotel room.  It didn't seem to be of anything, just a series of browns and darker reds.  Why was it on the wall?  

 

The feeling that something was missing, or something was wrong settled into his stomach again, but he distracted himself by kissing Rob, hard and determined, picking him up to carry him towards the bed.  

 

~!~

 

"That was _brilliant_!" Rich said, swinging his arm with the wig still clutched in his hand as he swayed against Rob.  "It was amazing, perfect, the fans had so much fun-"  

 

"You sang!" Rob said, bursting into giggles as he tried to push Rich towards their door again.  "I did too, hell, you even made me _rap_!"  

 

Richard snickered.  "You rap surprisingly well, Robbie."  

 

"Shut up," Rob snapped, snickering as he stumbled into the door and fumbled for his key card.  "I think it was great for Chad and Sebastian to show up."  

 

"They definitely had fun," Richard agreed, grinning widely.  "I bet they're gonna let us do this again.  Could you imagine doing this every single weekend?  I wanna.  I wanna do this over and over again."  

 

Rob snorted and finally managed to get the door open so both of them could fall through it, stumbling against the wall.  The door clicked shut behind him and Richard was on him a moment later, one leg pressed between his.  "Rich, we have a bed."  

 

"True," Rich agreed, leaning in for a slow, deep kiss.  "But I'm way more of a fan of this wall right this second."  

 

Rob groaned and spread his legs a little wider, bucking his hips up, chasing the friction of Richard's leg.  "I suppose the wall will do."  

 

Richard grinned and sank down to his knees in front of Rob, nuzzling at his jeans, undoing the belt and button before tugging them down.  "Even dressing up wasn't so horrible, was it?"

 

"The bell bottoms looked damn good on your ass, Elvis," Rob panted, snickering again when Richard gave him a look.  

 

"Careful, or next time you'll be the one wearing them," Rich said, tugging his vest the rest of the way off, throwing it into the hallway behind him.  

 

Rob laughed and then gave a low groan when Rich pulled his boxers the rest of the way down.  "Rich, I don't even have my shoes off."  

 

Richard pressed a kiss to Rob's hip and stopped, pulling his mouth away before raising an eyebrow.  "You want me to stop?  Because I can."  

 

"No, no, I do not want you to stop," Rob growled, tangling his fingers into Rich's hair, pulling him closer.  

 

"That's what I thought."  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

When they were both laying sated and naked in bed, the picture drew his attention again.  He frowned at it for a long moment before poking Rob in the side.  "Robbie."  

 

"No," Rob muttered, hiding his face in Richard's shoulder.  "You promised me a nap, and I need to have some recovery time, _please_."  

 

Rich shook him again until Rob's frustrated eyes were on him.  "I need you to tell me something."  

 

"What?" Rob asked, heaving out a small sigh.  There was no stopping Rich when his mind was stuck on something.  He had to see it out to the end or it would drive them both crazy for hours.  

 

"Does that painting look weird to you?  I mean, it's just, it's just reds and browns, right?  Why is it on the wall?" Rich asked, pointing at the painting on the far wall.  

 

Rob turned and studied it, blinking in surprise.  "It's a painting in a hotel, there's probably a few thousand of them printed and they're just something someone thought was artsy."  

 

Rich huffed and frowned at Rob.  "But, does it look like _anything_ to you?  Like, it should be something.  But it's not."  

 

Rob yawned and nuzzled into Richard's shoulder.  "It's art.  I'm not the art fan.  I'm sure it's fine, and it looks weird to me too.  Go to sleep."  

 

Rich was quiet for several minutes and Rob yawned and started to relax, his breathing starting to even out.  

 

"Do you feel like you're missing something?" Rich whispered, wondering if Rob was still awake.  

 

"No," Rob said, wrapping his arms tightly around Richard.  "I have you."

 

Richard smiled and leaned in to give Rob a soft kiss, their lips sliding together.  "Good.  Glad to hear that."  

 

"Go to sleep, Rich," Rob muttered, tightening his hold on the other man a little bit more, yawning widely.  They had an early plane flight on Monday and the concert tomorrow night that was sure to end up draining the both of them.  

 

Rob opened one eye and looked up at the painting again, studying it.  It did look weird.   _Strange_.  

 

~!~

 

"What if he doesn't want to dress up?" Rich asked, pacing across the room.  "I mean, he already said he _would_ , but he's never done this before-"  

 

"Rich," Rob said, laughing as he kept pacing.  "It's going to be fine.  I met Matt earlier.  He'll be fine.  I'm sure.  You told him the theme, right?"  

 

Rich nodded and pushed his fingers through his hair, tugging at it before fiddling with his whistle instead.  "I sent him the skirt, mostly as a joke-"

 

"Well, then I'm a little disappointed," Matt said, stepping behind the curtain, his hands on his hips.  "Because this is rather comfortable.  Shirt's a little tight though."  

 

Rob and Rich turned to look at Matt as one.  

 

Rob managed to recover first, letting out a whistle as he took in the full outfit.  "You don't do things half-assed Cohen!"  

 

Matt laughed and smoothed down the shirt that was already riding up his stomach.  "I don't know the meaning of the phrase.  I go all or nothing.  Do I look pretty?" he teased, batting his eyelashes at Rich and Rob before spinning in a circle, the skirt fanning out around him.  

 

"Darling," Rich drawled, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.  "You look _gorgeous_."  

 

Matt grinned and gave him a wink, immediately walking over to where Rich had the whiskey, pouring himself a glass.  "You sure know how to treat a gal."  

 

Rob snorted and shook his head.  "Rich, the fans are going to have a field day."  

 

Rich grinned and winked at Matt.  "Ten bucks at least two of them try to peek under that skirt of yours."  

 

"Good thing I wore my fancy underwear then!" Matt quipped, taking a sip of the whiskey.  

 

Rich choked on his next sip and glared at Matt.  "Warn a fellow, there."  

 

"Why?" Matt asked, grinning at them both.  "Should I have shown you first?  Are you the type that likes a private show, _coach_?"  

 

Rob burst into laughter as Richard started to blush.  "Oh my god, Matt, I don't think I've ever seen someone else manage to make him blush like that, keep going!"  

 

"Jesus, you're going to kill all of them," Rich mumbled, downing the rest of his drink, glancing through the curtains when the crowd cheered.  

 

"Only little deaths," Matt said with another wink.  

 

"If we get thrown out, I'm blaming the whiskey," Rob said, watching as Matt sipped the rest of his drink.  

 

Rich snorted.  “We’re not going to get thrown out,” he said, watching as Matt sashayed out of the curtains and onto the stage.  The crowd immediately erupted into screams and he grinned at Rob.  “Well.   _Probably_ not.”  

 

~!~

 

Matt had known about Rob and Rich.  Everybody did, in their own way.  He'd been told by Misha that the two of them were soulmates, and after meeting them, he was positive that he'd never seen two people better suited for each other.  

 

Rich could take anything, almost anything, and turn it into a joke, and his jokes kept Rob laughing, sometimes to the point where he was begging for Rich to stop.  Matt grinned as he thought of the green room moment where the jacket on-jacket off joke had spun wildly out of control and had ended up encompassing all of the actors present.  

 

He blew out a breath and downed the bottle of water.  And somehow he had gotten looped into being a part of their duo.  It was now a trio.  Hell, the fans even had jokes about it.  

 

Jensen, Jared and Misha were a trio.  He, Rob and Rich were another.  Matt blew out a breath and was glad to see there was no one else in the green room yet.  

 

Last night, well.  Last night had been _wild_.  Absolutely wild.  He'd definitely had a hell of a time channeling his inner cheerleader, prancing around stage and singing his heart out with everyone present.  He'd heard the rumors about the Karaoke Party, but it paled in comparison to the real thing.  

 

And now they had another concert tonight, this time with Rob as the star.  Matt couldn't help but grin, pulling out his phone and opening up one of the Louden Swain albums that he'd downloaded.  He hit play as he started rifling through his suitcase looking for socks.  Rob's soft voice curled through the room and he hummed along, putting out the clothes that he wanted to wear for that day.  

 

Seeing the two of them together was definitely its own special brand of torture.  The way they touched each other so easily, leaning into each other, their eyes caught on the way they moved.  Matt was jealous of it, even if he didn't want to admit it out loud.  They were beautiful together, and what they had even more so.  

 

But he had a soulmate out there, somewhere.  Someone who would look at him the way Rob did at Rich when he had made another stupid joke.  Matt chuckled and pushed the thought that he could easily be the one to look at Rich like that.  They had their soulmate.  

 

He had a panel together with them in a few hours and he needed to focus.  If he didn't, he had no doubt that Rob and Rich were going to walk all over him.  While he was perfectly able to support himself and give back as good as he got, when the two of them teamed up together, they were lethal.  

 

Matt showered and definitely didn't jerk off imagining the two of them in bed together.  He needed to stop thinking about them like that, because they were happy together, and even if they did want to try bringing someone else in, _well_.  Why would you do that when you had your _soulmate_?  

 

He blew out a breath and met his handler a few minutes later, grinning widely at him.  He got led downstairs and laughed when he was immediately teased for being fashionably late.  

 

Matt looked down at the scarf and the button up.  Rob and Rich were both grinning at him, waiting for him to run with the bit if he wanted to.  

 

"Now," he said, taking off the scarf.  "If I wanted to be _fashionably_ late, I'd show up looking more like this," Matt immediately undid the first three buttons on his shirt, and ruffled his hair properly, leaving it sticking up in several directions.  He could give Misha's sex hair a run for his money when he wanted to.  

 

He draped the scarf over his shoulder and cocked his hip, smirking at Rich before he winked at the audience.  "Now this, this is me being fashionably late, wouldn't you agree?"  

 

The audience screamed their agreement and Matt turned back to Rob, blinking in surprise at the heated expression being sent his way.  It was gone a moment later and Rob gave him a laugh, approaching him with hips swaying.  

 

Matt gave a hard swallow and felt the both of them approach on either side of him.  Oh man.  He was fucked.  Completely and totally _fucked_.  

 

~!~  

 

The rest of Saturday flew by, even though there wasn't nearly as much happening.  Matt hung around with Rich, Rob and the rest of Swain as they got ready for the concert later that night.  Rob was incredible and he had no doubt whatsoever that once he had several hundred adoring fans screaming during the concert, it'd be even better.  

 

"He's fantastic, isn't he?" Rich asked, coming up beside Matt, offering him a bottle of water.  

 

Matt grinned at Rich.  "Yeah, you wouldn't expect him to have a voice like that, but holy shit."  

 

Richard turned to look at Matt and grinned.  "I knew he was in a band when we started doing conventions, he talked about it from time to time.  But to hear him sing for the first time," he winked at Matt.  "Let me just say what they say about musicians are true."  

 

"Hey," Matt said, bumping his shoulder into Richard's.  "You're a musician as well, so don't go selling yourself short there."  

 

Richard was about to snap back that he might have dabbled in things from time to time, but he was never anywhere near Rob when he froze and looked at the sign by the doorway.  He'd never seen that color before.  

 

He shook himself and turned back to Matt, grinning.  "I’m only 5'8", I don't have any choice but to sell my shortness around here."  

 

Matt groaned and rolled his eyes.  "Spoken as the true short friend.  You're lucky Rob is your height, it makes the short jokes two times better."  

 

"Haaaaah," Rich drawled, shaking his head.  "That was horrible, Cohen, just horrible."  

 

"Hey man, you're the one who started it, you've got no one to blame the horribleness on except yourself," Matt said, grinning and knocking back the rest of his water.  

 

Richard knew he didn't have much to argue with so he turned back to where Rob was doing his sound check and smiled as he turned to talk to Steve a moment later.  "You're going to be blown away tonight."  

 

Matt grinned, bright and wide.  "I'm counting on it!"  He hesitated and glanced over at Richard again.  "Rob's not too upset that I turned down his offer to sing a little, is he?"  

 

"Nah," Rich said, grinning at him.  "He'll just keep asking you until you eventually agree to it, don't worry."  

 

"That might take a while.  I don't want to steal his thunder," Matt said, running his fingers through his hair, ruffling it easily.  

 

"You wouldn't," Rich said with a shrug.  "We all cameo in one way or another now.  It's just a thing we've started doing.  He loves it, loves getting all of us involved with it."  

 

Matt smiled and looked back up on stage where Rob burst out laughing, his back bowing back as they teased him.  "He's an incredible guy," he said quietly, glancing over at Richard.  

 

Richard smiled and nodded, reaching out and patting Matt on the back.  "That he is.  Trust me.  No one knows that better than me."  He gave Matt a little wave and headed towards the stage.  

 

Matt sucked in a small, desperate breath of longing as he watched Rich jump up on stage, going over to Rob to wrap an arm around his waist and offer him a water bottle he had been neglecting.  Rob took it with a large smile and a kiss, leaning in closer.  

 

He exhaled hard and headed for the green room.  Couldn't hurt to hide there for a few hours until it was time for the concert to start.  That's what it was there for, after all.  He blew out another breath and pushed his fingers through his hair.  He was getting in too deep.  He needed to stop this before things became worse.  

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Rob's eyes were on Richard the second the rest of Swain had left the stage.  Richard was still leaning against the speakers, watching him.  He put his guitar back on the stand and walked over to him, stopping a few feet away.  "What's going on?"  

 

Richard debated saying anything. He didn’t need to.  But he couldn't stop seeing that new color now.  It was everywhere he looked, and he had no idea where it had come from.  Months he and Rob had been together and he'd never seen colors like this.  What the hell was going on?  

 

"Rich, what happened, you're worrying me," Rob said, reaching out for Richard's hand, squeezing it tight in his.  

 

"I can see a new color," Richard admitted, looking over to the poster by the door again.  The color was bright, vivid and everything he had been told colors would be when he was younger.  

 

Rob blinked in surprise and stared at Richard.  He looked frustrated and confused.  "You can see a new color?  Couldn't you see in color before?"  

 

"Yeah," Richard agreed, pulling his eyes back to Rob.  "But, for some reason, now I can see another color.  I think it used to be a darker red for me.  It's green, proper green, according to the internet.  Not the green we could see before."  

 

Rob frowned, his brow scrunching together.  "When did this happen?"  

 

"Earlier today, when we I was watching you warm up," Richard said, pushing himself off the speakers, walking towards Rob, wrapping an arm around his waist.  This was familiar, good.  Everything he wanted.  "I don't know what that means."  

 

"Neither do I," Rob said, his voice quiet.  He held on tighter to Richard, blowing out a slow breath.  "Maybe we slowly see more and more colors the longer we're together?"  

 

Richard relaxed a little, tightening his arm around Rob.  That was a logical explanation, and one that was more than welcome.  "That's probably it.  Maybe you'll start seeing it soon."  

 

"Yeah," Rob agreed, hiding his face in Richard's neck.  "Don't worry.  As long as I've got you, we're good."  

 

Richard didn't want to admit it, but he did research later, and there were no recorded instances that he could find of couples starting to see other colors the longer they were together.  Which meant that something was going on.

 

The only instance he had managed to find online had been a suggestion of a threesome couple.  It had been shot down and ridiculed to the point where the original poster hadn't even bothered to keep responding.  Richard rubbed at his face.  The shade of green that he could see now was teasing him, tantalizing him.  

 

Where the hell had it come from?  

 

"Rich?" Rob called, stepping out of the bathroom in a billow of steam.  

 

Richard snapped his laptop shut and spun around, licking his lips at the sight of Rob in nothing more than a towel.  "Trying to tease me there, Robbie?  Because if so, it's definitely working."  

 

Rob laughed and walked closer.  "What were you up to?"  

 

"Researching your birthday present.  You're a hard man to buy for," Richard said, his eyes tracing the path of a water droplet that was falling down Rob's sternum.  He licked his lips.  

 

"Well," Rob said, straddling Richard's lap.  "I'm definitely a hard man, and you're a dirty one."  

 

Richard barked out a laugh and pulled Rob in for a kiss.  "That was a horrible line."  

 

"Mmm," Rob agreed, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Rich's ear, just to watch his entire body shudder.  "It was, but you loved it."  

 

"I love you," Rich countered, tugging at the towel still around Rob's waist.  

 

"I'm glad we agree," Rob said with a laugh, letting the towel fall off his hips as he leaned in for a proper kiss.  

 

He didn't need anything more than this.  Anyone else other than this.  What he had with Rob with perfect and everything he ever could have wanted.  

 

One round of shower sex later, Richard was staring in the mirror, still thinking about what the hell could have caused this random color to start appearing for him and not for Rob.  He blew out a frustrated breath as he combed his hair, stealing the blowdryer before Rob could grab it.  

 

They were just about to leave when Rob reached out to grab him by the belt loops.  Rich stumbled a little bit and turned around towards Rob.  "Everything okay?"  

 

"With me?  Yes.  But something is clearly still bothering you.  Now, are you going to tell me, or do I have to suck your brains out through your dick to get some honesty?" Rob asked, raising an eyebrow.  

 

Richard snorted and smiled at Rob.  "You've been spending too much time with me."  

 

"Don't even start," Rob said, pressing a finger into Rich's chest.  "Because you know that is a completely viable threat."  

 

Unfortunately, Rob was right and he gave him a guilty look.  "I've been thinking about the mystery color.  I looked it up.  No one randomly starts seeing colors after they meet their soul mate."  

 

Rob reached up to comb his fingers through Richard's hair.  "I knew this was still bothering you.  What do you want to do?"  

 

"I don't know, and that's the difficult part of it all," Rich said, growling a little.  "I don't want to do anything, not _really_.  I still want you, more than life.  But I keep having this feeling..." he blew out a breath.  

 

"Rich," Rob said, his voice quiet.  "Just _tell_ me."  

 

Richard growled and looked at Rob.  "I don't want to hurt you."  

 

Rob raised an eyebrow.  "Are you going to tell me that you've stopped loving me?"  

 

"No!" Richard blurted, his eyes wide and scared.  "Never!"  

 

Rob smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss.  "Then I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever you're about to tell me.  This has been bothering you for a while.  Let's talk about it."  

 

"Do you ever feel like the colors aren't quite as bright as they should be?  Like, the way people describe them?  I've never understood why some people like the color purple," Richard blurted, and once he had started, he couldn't stop.  

 

"Or some shades of green, for that matter.  Now, with this new color, I feel like I get it, it makes so much more sense why people love this color!" He said, pulling away from Rob a little bit to pace.  "But what I don't understand is why I don't see those colors!  I started seeing them the second I met you and we shook hands.  We both did!"  

 

"Yes," Rob agreed, watching Richard pace across the room, agitation in every single movement.  "And we go together so well, no one has ever questioned the two of us being soulmates."  

 

"Right!" Richard said, stopping in front of Rob, slumping a little bit.  He bit down on his lip and then blew out a breath.  "I can't shake this feeling that something isn't quite what it's supposed to be, Robbie.  That we aren't everything we're supposed to be."  

 

Rob stepped forward and cupped Richard's face in his hands.  "Is that everything?  Is it all out, now?"  

 

Richard exhaled hard, blinking quickly to fight back some of the tears that were threatening.  “ _Yeah_.”  

 

“Okay,” Rob whispered, leaning in closer to kiss Richard’s forehead gently.  “You feel a little better?”  

 

Richard wrapped an arm around Rob and held on tight.  “Don’t leave?”  

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Rob said.  He kissed Rich softly, his thumbs stroking along the line of his beard.  “Not anywhere.   _Well_.  I might go a few places, but I’m always going to end up exactly where I belong, here, with you.”  

 

“I’m sorry,” Richard mumbled, closing his eyes.  

 

Rob blew out a breath and leaned in, kissing him again.  “Don’t apologize.  We’ll figure it out.  We usually do.”  

 

Richard huffed out a laugh and pressed his face into Rob's neck.  "You're right, we usually do."  

 

"Now," Rob said, pulling back and cupping Rich's face.  "Do you still feel up to karaoke tonight, or would you like Matt and I to take care of it?"  

 

Rich shook his head.  "I'll be there.  Can't let my hoards of adoring fans go without, after all," he said, his voice sarcastic.  

 

Rob grinned and tugged Richard into another kiss.  "If the screams when you come on stage are anything to go by, you have far more adoring fans than I do."  

 

"Don't worry," Rich said, winking at Rob, feeling a little bit better already.  Rob always had that effect.  "Cohen'll take his shirt off and upstage us both."  

 

Rob laughed and leaned in for another kiss, pressing Rich against the wall.  "You go get everything organized and I'll grab Cohen from the green room and we'll meet you backstage.  Deal?"  

 

Richard nodded and smiled at Rob.  "You got it."  

 

Rob pushed Richard towards the door and on the way to the elevator before he turned to head for Matt's room.  He pulled out his phone and shot Matt a text, letting him know that he was on his way.  

 

There wasn't a response on his phone, but it was just as possible that Matt hadn't checked his phone yet.  He knocked on Matt's door and laughed when there was a yelp from inside.  "Don't fall and hurt yourself, I don't have a key!" he called.  

 

The door was yanked up a moment later and Matt had lipstick smeared down his chin.  "This shit is difficult and you startled me!"  

 

Rob burst out laughing and pushed the door open the rest of the way.  "Matt, why are you-"

 

"I've got to fit the part, right?" he said, spreading his arms, displaying the too-short, too-tight white shirt and bright red floofy skirt.  "I thought it'd match the skirt."  

 

Rob rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it before padding back out to Matt, rubbing it over his lips.  "Come on, let's get this off.  You can just put on some chapstick, your lips are plenty pouty on their own."  

 

Matt snickered and grinned, reaching down to grab the final touch, a red barrette in his hair.  "There, then I am perfect!"  

 

Rob looked at Matt, from the black Mary Jane shoes, to the white ankle socks and the- "Did you shave your legs?"

 

Matt gave a scandalized gasp.  "Of course!  A lady always shaves!"  

 

Rob couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, nearly doubling in half was Matt kept up the act until he started snickering as well. "Oh my god, Cohen, you're going to kill all of them."  

 

Matt struck a pose and put a hand on his hip.  "Well, darling, I would expect nothing less!"  

 

"Jesus," Rob said, shaking his head.  "You'd better hope we don't run into anyone on the way downstairs.  You're going to turn heads as it is."  

 

"Where's your outfit?" Matt asked, leaving his phone and wallet on the dresser.  "Don't tell me I'm the only one dressing up!"  

 

"No, no," Rob said, holding the door open.  "Rich is going to have my outfit and I'll change there."  

 

Matt gave Rob a wicked grin.  "You could always just walk out in nothing, Emperor's New Clothes-style," he teased.  

 

Rob flushed and cleared his throat, waiting for Matt to sashay past him in that skirt.  "I think I'll leave the exhibitionism to you, you do it far better."  

 

He pulled the skirt up, exposing the rest of his thigh.  "You know, I think you might be right."  

 

Rob coughed, hard and absolutely did not stare at Matt's leg until he dropped the skirt again.  "Of course I'm right," he managed, clearing his throat.   _Jesus_.  He'd known Matt was gorgeous, but he was so fucking comfortable with himself, he couldn't help being a little bit jealous.  

 

"Don't worry Robbie," Matt said, latching to Rob's side, pulling him into a tight hug.  "I'll protect you from the rabid fangirls, and give you a show all at once."  

 

Rob blinked as they stopped in the lobby and Matt strode out and led the way to their waiting car.  Rob hurried behind him to catch up and then froze in the middle of the lobby, staring at the plant he had walked by earlier.  

 

The _color_.

 

He sucked in a hard, desperate breath, unable to look away until Matt called his name.  His eyes snapped back to Matt and he forced a smile, following behind him and into the car.  

 

What _was_ that color?!  

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

The second they got to the venue, Rob left Matt to his drinking devices and then found Richard. He dragged him into the nearest unoccupied hallway.  "Richard!" he hissed, looking around.  

 

Richard was about to tease Rob for wanting to have his wicked way with him this early in the evening when he caught the serious look on Rob's face.  "Rob?  What's wrong?"  

 

Rob took a deep breath and looked down the hallway.  He could see it, one of the bottles on the shelf was the new _color_.  Was that purple?  Oh god, that was _insane_.  "Rich, I can see another color, I can see it so clearly!"  

 

Richard froze and stared at Rob.  "You can what?"  

 

"Another color!  I think it's purple, like purple the way it was supposed to be," Rob said, looking around again before turning back to Rich.  "Rich, what is going on?  Why are we suddenly seeing these extra colors?"  

 

Richard shook his head and thought of the forum post that had mentioned a third, a third who would complete them and frowned.  "I don't know, I have no idea what is going on."  

 

Rob blew out a breath and pushed his fingers through his hair.  "I have no idea what is going on.  All of the sudden I'm in the elevator with Matt and I walk out and I can see the color of the flowers in the lobby."  

 

Richard blinked and tilted his head a little, staring at Rob.  "You saw additional colors when you got into the lobby?" He thought back to when he had started seeing the green color.  "I started seeing the green...right after Matt and I had been watching you warm up."  

 

Rob frowned and stared at Rich.  "What are you saying?"  

 

Rich shrugged.  "I don't know if I'm saying anything.  I just.  If Cohen was there both times, maybe this is all tied to him."  

 

"Rich..." Rob said, trailing off, reaching out and tangling his fingers in Richard's shirt.  "I don't know..."  

 

"I know," Rich whispered, leaning in for a quick kiss.  "I _know_.  But we'll figure it out.  I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you, I don't care if I see every damn color in the spectrum."  

 

Rob blew out a breath and relaxed against Rich.  "Do you think that we need to talk to Matt about this?"  

 

Rich snickered and pulled back to stare at Rob.  "Do you think he'd believe us for a second?"  

 

"I think you should ask him," A voice called from the hallway.  

 

Rich and Rob turned to see Matt stepping through a door, sipping a drink as he leaned against the doorframe.  "Oh!"  

 

Matt grinned and winked at them both.  "If you two are planning a prank on me, I swear that I will moon the entire audience and feel no shame."  

 

"The shame will catch up with you when those pictures are all over the internet!" Rich said, slowly detaching himself from Rob, walking towards Matt.  

 

Matt scoffed.  "No they wouldn't, my ass looks fabulous."  

 

Rob snorted and followed behind Rich, back to the backstage area.  Karaoke was due to start shortly and the crowd was already starting to file in.  He blew out a breath and pushed his fingers through his hair, his eyes moving back over to the two walking away from him, arm in arm.  

 

He couldn't help grinning at the picture they made, with Rich in the white shirt and red shorts, and Matt in in the skirt and tight t-shirt.   They certainly were a pair.  Rather like he and Matt were when they ganged up on Rich about being a fearful flier.  

 

Rob paused and froze in the hallway again, watching as Matt and Rich walked through the door.  

 

If...

 

If the first time the new colors had started showing up for the both of them had been when they were around Matt, what did that mean, if anything?  

 

He tapped a finger on his jaw and pulled out his phone, opening a browser.  They did have a little bit until everyone was assembled and ready for karaoke to start.  He could do a little bit of research in the meantime.  

 

Rob chuckled as he started pulling up different accounts of soulmates meeting each other.  One story in particular caught his eye.  

 

_'So I know I'm probably going to get a lot of shit for this, but I wanted to put this out there, so if anyone else has this issue, they know they aren't broken._

 

_We all know that soulmates aren't always romantic.  Sometimes they're platonic soulmates, whether because someone is asexual, or aromantic, they do happen.  No one judges them for it, no one even stops to question that, because it's far more common than what I am about to suggest._

 

_My partner and I had been together almost ten years when we met our third.  We certainly weren't looking for anyone else, and we'd gone out on a cruise to celebrate our tenth anniversary.  There, we met someone.  Completely separately.  He was incredible, and I've never smiled so much in my entire life, except when I was with my current partner._

 

_It took us the entire vacation to figure out things, to realize that we weren't broken._

 

_Did you know that triads are much more commonly accepted in Europe?  No one frowned at us when we walked down the road holding hands.  Those same, overpowering and judging looks that we get when we are home do not happen._

 

_Finding your third is never easy.  I certainly didn't have a good indicator until he took both of our hands at the same time and suddenly saw color.  All I knew was that despite being happy, despite loving my first partner with all of my heart and soul, there's something deep within you that knows things aren't quite right.  There's nothing **wrong** , nothing about being with a soulmate is wrong.  _

 

_We're out there.  Triads.  I've met a couple in Europe.  A lovely couple who had an asexual third partner.  They fit each other more perfectly than I ever could have imagined three people fitting together._

 

_So no matter what people on here will say, no matter who will say I am greedy, and stealing the soulmate of someone else, I say to you, reading this, who need to see it._

 

_You aren't broken.  Keep looking.  They're out there, and heaven knows, they're waiting for you.'_

 

Rob sucked in a breath and stopped scrolling.  He breathed out hard and pressed a hand to his face.  He'd heard rumors, of course, everyone had heard rumors, but it was something that was saved only for porn videos, not for, not for true love.  

 

He pushed his hand into his pocket and wished that the poster had gone into more detail about how he had known.  Their third had seen color when they had touched him together.  

 

Rob shook his head and started to change his outfit.  There was no way in hell that Matt was their third.  That was absurd, and there was no way Matt, gorgeous, breath-taking Matt would ever want to be with the two of them.  

 

He grabbed one of the spare cups Rich kept around for the booze and swallowed several quick gulps, the whiskey burning its way down to his stomach.  He could feel the weight of his phone in his pocket and it was enough to remind him of the story he had just read.  

 

They weren't broken.  Maybe...  Maybe they were just looking for their third.  Rob pushed his fingers through his hair and huffed out a laugh, looking up at the ceiling.  He might have played God, but if there was an omniscient being out there, he was absolutely laughing at them.  

 

"Robbie!" Richard called, wrapping his arms around him before spinning him in a quick circle.  "Are you ready to knock them dead?"

 

Rob managed a big grin for Rich, his enthusiasm contagious at the best of times and nodded.  "You bet I am.  Lead the way ringleader, we'll be right behind you!"  

 

Richard snapped a quick salute and stepped out through the curtains to the loud cries of the crowd.  

 

Rob shivered and looked up at Matt, who had stepped beside him, just behind the curtain, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  

 

"He was born to do this, wasn't he?" Matt asked, a little bit of awe in his voice.  

 

Rob grinned and bumped his shoulder against Matt's.  "He'd never admit it, but god yes, he absolutely was.  He's in his element here, and I've never seen him have more fun."  

 

Matt grinned, peeking out and winking at the fangirls who caught sight of him and screamed.  "Are you ready for us?" he called.  Some loud screams, but not nearly enough to make him come out yet.  "Guess not!" He slipped back behind the curtain and laughed when the crowd made a loud groan.  

 

"You are such a tease," Rob said, laughing as he stepped out.  

 

Rich grabbed a mic and faced the curtain.  "Well, now we've got two thirds of our trio.  Cohen!  Get your ass out here!"  

 

Rob blinked in surprise at the word choice, but he let it go.  He could ask about Richard calling them a trio later and he tried not to shiver at the image it conjured up in his mind.  

 

Rich cackled with laughter as Matt poked his head out again, holding a hand up to his ear.  "Don't make them blow their wads too early!  The night is young!"  

 

Matt laughed and stepped out, slowly walking along the edge of the stage, modeling the skirt and outfit for everyone present.  “What do you think?”

 

The crowd screamed their approval as Matt swung his hips in an exaggerated motion, making the skirt swish around his thighs.  Rich glanced over at Rob and grinned when he saw that Rob couldn't stop staring either.  

 

Yeah.   _Yeeeeeah_.  There was something about Matt in that outfit that just begged for a proper ruining.  Not that he would be the one to give it to him, but it was definitely what the outfit called for.  

 

Richard cleared his throat and picked up the mic again.  "Well, now that the diva has joined us for the evening, are you all ready to get started?"

 

A loud, proper scream from the audience was exactly what he had been hoping to hear and he turned to the DJ, signaling him to call up the first victim.  Well.  Singer.  

 

The karaoke night was probably the most successful one they had had out of the ones they'd done so far, and Richard was pretty, mostly sure that wasn't just the alcohol talking, though it could have been.  He slumped back against the wall backstage, gulping down a water to chase his whiskey.  

 

Unlike some of the cast, he did need to be up in the morning, so he couldn't afford to be too hung over.  He grinned as Rob stumbled back as well, his cheeks bright red and flushed, his hair in complete disarray from when he'd pulled the wig off and tossed it backstage.  There was even a fine sheen of sweat working its way down his throat and Richard stood up, advancing on him.  

 

"So here's where you're hiding!" Rob said, grinning bright and wide at Richard.  "You need to get back out there!"  

 

"I think I have something else that I need to do first," Richard purred, pinning Rob to the table with the drinks, pressing in close and nuzzling his neck, licking up his throat.  

 

Rob bit down on his lip to keep the moan in and shuddered, his entire body shaking as Rich mouthed against his neck.  "Save it for later," he whispered.   

 

Richard pulled back and pouted at Rob, leaning in for a kiss, rocking his hips up and against him.  "What if I don't _want_ to wait until later?" he said, grinding against Rob, nice and slow, just the way he liked it.  

 

"You're going to," Rob hissed, dropping his hands to Richard's ass to give a squeeze.  "Because I am not walking out there with a hard on."  

 

"Aw," Richard said, a fake pout on his lips.  "Where is your sense of adventure?"  

 

Rob raised an eyebrow and smirked.  "In the bedroom as you well know."  

 

Richard burst out laughing and stepped away from Rob, waving his hand as he went in the direction of the bathrooms.  Rob grinned and slumped back against the table, trying to think decidedly unsexy thoughts.  

 

A small noise made him look up and he caught sight of Matt, who had clearly just stepped backstage, staring at him, his skirt _visibly_ tented.  Rob had a split second to appreciate the fact that Matt was absolutely proportional (and that was not an unsexy thought) before Matt was blushing to the roots of his hair and running off.  

 

Rob groaned and stared at the ceiling.  He let his eyes close for a moment and he had to wonder just how long Matt had been standing there.  Had Matt seen them kissing?  Grinding against each other?  He'd clearly enjoyed the show, but just how much of the show had he seen?  

 

The other half of the problem was just how much he liked the idea that Matt had been watching them, hard, desperate, wanting to touch himself.  Fuck, maybe Matt had even gone to jerk off.  Rob bit down on his lip to keep the moan in that wanted to escape.  Fuck, that was absolutely not the unsexy thought that he needed to be thinking.  

 

He grabbed one of the small glasses of water on the table and debated dumping it all over himself, but that would only result in him being uncomfortably wet.  Rob sighed and took a sip of it, focusing on the concert tomorrow and the steps that they would need to go through to prep for it.  

 

It was enough, and by the time that Rich had walked back from the bathroom, he was under control.   _Well_.  Mostly under control.  Enough that he wouldn't embarrass himself as soon as he went out in front of the fangirls again.  

 

He smiled at Richard and squeezed his hand before they both stepped back out on the stage, grinning at the crowd as they announced that there would be one more song, then the finale. 

 

They were almost all of the way through "Love Shack" before Matt rejoined them on stage, this time sipping a beer.  Rob snuck a glance at him as he danced around the stage, belting out the lyrics along with the fans.  

 

An image of Matt, his skirt obscenely tented swam to the front of his mind before he was able to stop it and he shook his head, almost losing his footing for a moment, leaning against Rich where they were swaying together.  Richard's arm came around his shoulders and he grinned.  

 

"Someone's had too much to drink!" Matt said to the crowd, winking to them as he stepped up to Rob's other side, wrapping an arm around him before behind, his arm pressed up against Richard's.  

 

In an instant, Rob knew, _knew_ without a doubt that Matt completed them.  

 

The world had exploded into color.  Colors that he hadn't even considered were suddenly there.  Yellow and bright blues, so many greens, and now there were even shades of the same purple that he'd seen earlier.  

 

He could feel Richard, stiff and frozen and Rob glanced over at them, still absently saying the lyrics, but his eyes were wide and were darting all around the room, taking everything in.  Rob wrapped an arm around Richard's shoulders and supported him and nearly fell when Matt yanked his arm away.  

 

Rob turned to him and he could see the blatant and obvious panic on Matt's face.  He made a quick excuse to the fangirls and collected himself, finishing off the last verse with a flourish and a curtsey that had everyone screaming.  

 

Richard leaned in close and whispered in Rob's ear.  "You all right?"  

 

"We have to talk to him," Rob whispered, glancing back at Rich as they announced Carry On My Wayward Son as the last song of the evening.  

 

"Yeah, we do," Rich agreed, holding out the mic to Sebastian as Rob handed over his to Chad.  The stepped back to the back of the stage and watched Matt keep dancing and swaying around, belting out the lyrics as he had for the rest of the evening.  

 

Rob couldn't help looking around the room, taking in all of the _color_.  Now he knew exactly what Richard meant when he had talked about color being something _more_.  While they had color together, it was nothing compared to this, and the beauty of everything they were surrounded by.  

 

As they wrapped the karaoke party and headed backstage, Rob grabbed another glass of water as Richard got caught up in conversation with the DJ.  By the time they met eyes again, Matt was gone.  

 

Rob's heart dropped into his toes and he looked around frantically, but there was no sign of a red skirt.  " _Dammit_ ," he whispered.  

 

"It's all right," Richard said, wrapping an arm around Rob, leaning in for a quick kiss.  "Don't worry, we know his room number.  You saw the way he reacted, didn't you?  I mean, are you-"

 

Rob nodded and tried to breathe.  Richard looked even more beautiful like this, and he hadn't even imagined that was possible.  "Yeah.  All of it.  I can see all of it."  

 

Richard sighed and hugged him tight.  "Do you think he'll-"

 

Rob shook his head.  "I don't know.  I just want to find him.  I just want to find him, make sure he's all right, and maybe try to talk this out."  

 

"I know," Richard said.  "Me too.  We'll figure it out, right?"  

 

"Just like we always do," Rob agreed, blowing out another breath.  He sagged against Richard and closed his eyes, relaxing a little.  At least now they knew.  Now they just had to hope that Matt would be, well, he'd agree.  Or at least be willing to listen.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, you were wondering why Matt wasn't freaking out and now he is!!


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

It wasn't long before they got back to the hotel, the both of them nervous and desperate to get upstairs and to talk to Matt.  The lobby was almost oppressively colorful and if it wasn't for the thought that Matt was somewhere, waiting for them, Richard could have stood there for hours.  

 

"Come on," Rob said, getting off on their floor and walking right past their shared room towards Matt's.  He knocked on the door and bit down on his lip, reaching out for Richard's hand, squeezing it tightly.  Richard's grip on him was just as tight.  

 

Rob banged on the door again when there was no answer and he bounced on the balls of his feet, nervousness settling even deeper into his stomach.  They needed to find Matt to be able to talk to him.  

 

"What if he doesn't want to see us?" Richard asked, glancing over at Rob.  

 

Rob shook his head.  "No, he does.  I know he does.  You don't, we couldn't walk away from each other after we realized.  I know he didn't walk away."  At least he hoped that that was the case.  He couldn't imagine walking away from Rich or Matt.

 

Richard knocked on the door.  "Cohen!  Open up!  We need to talk!"  

 

When there was still no response from the room, Rob couldn't help chewing on his lower lip.  Then he remembered.  "Call him!"  

 

Richard looked at Rob in confusion.  "What?"  

 

"Rob left his phone in the room before karaoke, and he has that loud-ass ringtone, remember?" Rob said, pressing his ear up and against the door.  "We'll find out if he's in there, or if he's somewhere else."  

 

Richard pulled out his phone a moment later and dialed Matt's number.  He was glad that the hallway was quiet and there was no burst of noise inside.  He breathed out.  "Okay, he's not in there.  Now we just need to figure out where he is."  

 

Rob blew out a breath of air.  "All right, well.  If you just found both of your soulmates and you didn't know that you had two, where would you go?"  

 

Richard tapped his finger against his jaw.  "I don't think that's what he's thinking.  He's thinking it's one of us, and he might be breaking us up."  

 

Rob gasped and pressed a hand to his face.  "You're right, that's exactly what he would think."  

 

"And because," Rich continued, wrapping an arm around Rob.  "The three of us together probably hasn't occurred to him, he's probably drinking himself into oblivion."  

 

"We need to find him," Rob said, looking down the hallway.  

 

"Okay," Richard said, wrapping Rob's hand in his.  "Then we start trolling bars.  Let's go."  

 

They checked the hotel bar first, but there were too many fans floating around that stared at them in surprise. They walked quickly around the booths, looking at everyone.  No sign of Matt, and they weren’t about to start asking the fans if they'd seen him.  

 

It took six bars, all within relative walking distance, before they found him.  He was in a booth, huddled in the back.  Rob saw him first and a small, pained noise escaped him as he saw how Matt's shoulders were sagging as he sipped a beer.  

 

"Come on," Richard whispered, pushing Rob towards the booth where Matt was drinking, lost in his own thoughts.  

 

They stopped next to the booth and Matt looked up at them, panic registering on his face before his going blank as he downed the rest of his beer, signaling for another.  "You couldn't leave me alone, could you?"  

 

"No," Richard said, clearing his throat as he slid into the booth across from Matt, Rob sitting next to Matt, keeping him securely in place.  "We needed to talk to you."  

 

Matt blew out a breath and clenched the empty beer bottle tight, wishing that it was full and he could distract himself by doing a proper Dean Winchester and drown all of his problems in booze.  "I'll stay away," he said, his voice quiet.  "I thought, I mean.  We all thought...that you two are," he cleared his throat and winced.  " _Fuck_ , that's probably a bad topic to bring up.  Anyways.  I'll stay out of your hair."  

 

Richard exhaled hard as the bartender came over with another beer for Matt and looked over at the two of them.  "We'll have two of what he's drinking, please."  

 

When the bartender was gone again, Rob looked to Richard and then leaned in to press his shoulder to Matt, biting down on his lip when Matt flinched.  "What do you think happened back there, Matt?"  

 

"One of you is my soulmate," Matt said, spitting out the words.  The colorful world around him mocked him, and it's only here, in the darkest bar he could find, with the dark cherry furniture that's almost black, that he could hide.  Here, at least, he didn’t feel mocked by the colors.  

 

Rob pressed his foot to Richard's and shook his head before turning to Matt.  "I don't think that's what happened."  

 

"Why not?" Matt asked, taking another desperate sip of his beer.  "The world has exploded into color, just like it's supposed to."  

 

"Well," Rob started, clearing his throat.  "First and foremost, Rich and I started seeing colors the day we met and first shook hands."  

 

Matt froze, his eyes going wide as he spun to stare at Rob.  "What?"

 

Rob gave a rueful smile as he met Matt's eyes, appreciating their proper color for the first time.  "I thought your eyes were grey when I met you.  Didn't realize they looked like that."  

 

"I, I don't..." Matt whispered, trailing off and looking around.  His eyes caught on Richard again and he gave a small, rueful laugh.  “Do you know how golden your eyes are Rich?”  

 

Richard burst out into surprised laughter and grinned, bright and wide.  “That was the first thing Rob said to me.”  

 

“What’s going on?” Matt asked, his fingers clenching around the beer bottle again.  

 

Richard smiled a little and looked to Rob.  "I think we're starting to figure it out, but since Robbie looks way more certain of his answer, I'm going to differ to him."  

 

"Right," Rob said, smiling at the bartender when she came back with their beers.  He took a sip and cleared his throat.  "So.  Rich and I, the day we met and shook hands, started seeing colors.  Soulmates, obviously.  It wasn't that long ago."  He glanced at Richard for confirmation.  

 

"Eight months or so.  Right when convention season started," Richard said, grinning a little.  Matt was curious now, his eyes darting between the both of them.  

 

"However," Rob continued.  "Richard has always felt like something is off.  Not missing, because we are happy together.  But something wasn't quite _right_."  

 

Richard picked up where Rob had paused, unsure of where to continue.  He stared at Matt, meeting his eyes and grinned.  "Rob's right about your eyes.   _Damn_."  He cleared his throat and focused again.  "Anyways.  There were colors people talked about that didn't look different from other colors to us.  Blue, for example.  Yellow, purple.  None of those colors made sense to us, because they looked so similar to other colors."  

 

Matt frowned a little, his forehead wrinkling.  "So, so what happened?"

 

"Do you remember the day that we were watching Rob practice?  That first convention of yours?" Richard asked, grinning at Matt.  

 

"Yeah, of course," Matt said, idly drawing from the beer again as he considered it.  "I think I gave you a hug, or something close."  

 

"Right," Richard agreed.  "You did.  And if we were soulmates, you would have started seeing colors then, right?"

 

Matt hesitated and nodded.  "Yeah, supposedly."  

 

"Okay," Richard said, clearing his throat.  "You know what happened to me?  I saw green, for the first time ever."  

 

Matt blinked in confusion and looked back over to Rob.  "But you-"

 

"Didn't," Rob finished, smiling at Matt.  "I wasn't seeing green, and that feeling, Richard had, about something being wrong, or off?  Only got worse."  

 

Rob took another long sip of his beer and steeled himself to finish his explanation.  "Then, this afternoon happened.”

 

"You mean tonight?" Matt asked, his voice a little hesitant.  

 

Rob shook his head.  "No.  You and I, in the elevator.  What did you do?"  

 

"Hugged you," Matt supplied, understanding starting to dawn on his face.  

 

Rob nodded and couldn't help from grinning a little bit.  "Exactly.  Guess what happened to me?"  

 

"You saw another color?" Matt guessed.  

 

"Yup," Rob said, pushing his fingers through his hair.  "Purple.  Those flowers in the lobby.  They're purple.  I'd never seen it before.  I only saw it for the first time after I stepped out of the elevator with you."  

 

Matt frowned and looked from Rob to Richard.  "I don't understand, what are you suggesting?"  

 

"The part he's leaving out," Richard said, finishing off his beer with several gulps.  "Is the breakdown that I had, fearing what was going to happen to us.  Why was I seeing a color that Rob wasn't? Pretty much what you're going through right now, if I had to hazard a guess."  

 

Matt choked out a laugh, looking at the bottle in front of him.  "I don't know what to say, or do.  Are you suggesting..." he shook his head and pushed his hand through his hair, rubbing at it idly.  

 

"Yes," Richard said, leaning in closer.  "That's exactly what we're suggesting, and we both know where we stand on this, Matt.  What we don't know is where _you_ stand on it.  Hell, I mean," he cleared his throat and glanced at Rob.  "You're way the hell out of my league.  So is Rob, for that matter."  

 

Rob huffed and gave Richard an annoyed look.  "I am not," he growled and looked back up at Matt.  "So here's the deal," he said, bumping his shoulder with Matt's.  "Stay.  Think.  We're here if and when you want us.  We want you, but we want you to come willingly, Matt."  

 

Matt nodded and kept picking at the beer label, wondering exactly what he was going to do with this information.  Could he, could there really be three of them?  Soulmates?  

 

"Matt," Richard said, sliding out of the booth, dropping a twenty on the table for the two beers they had ordered.  He waited for Matt's eyes to meet his and he smiled.  "We're in room 656.  If you need anything, okay?"  

 

"Why...why...." Matt cleared his throat and didn't look up at them from the table to know that they had stopped and were looking at him.  "Why do you want me when you have each other?"  

 

Rob smiled and leaned down, wrapping an arm around Matt's shoulders.  "Because you're beautiful.  You make me laugh, just like he does.  You gang up with me against him.  And because with you, and Rich, I don't think I'll ever want for anything ever again," he managed and pulled away, looking at Rich.  

 

Richard blew out a breath and he knew that he needed to give Matt some sort of encouragement, and if Rob was convinced that they belonged together, well, he was all for it.  He moved to sit next to Matt and took a deep breath.  He reached out and wrapped an arm around Matt's shoulders, giving him a slow squeeze.  "How are you feeling?"

 

"I don't know," Matt whispered, his fingers going numb as he held onto the beer bottle in front of him.  

 

Rich gave Matt a small squeeze and smiled at him.  "I'd like to know what's going through your head, but you probably have enough to think about.  So just know, we want you, by the way."  

 

Matt blew out a harsh breath and laughed a little.  "Rich, you have each _other_ , why the hell would you need me?"  

 

Richard laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Matt's cheek.  "Because, sometimes, I think that for all two people can love each other, there are small pieces of themselves that belong to others.  Whether that is friends or family, that's normal.  In our case, maybe those pieces just belong to you."  

 

Matt didn’t have an answer for that as he stared at the table.  "I don't want to come between the both of you."  

 

"You wouldn’t," Rich said with certainty.  "You'll join us.  You're not replacing either of us, Matt.  You're a _part_ of us."  

 

When Matt didn't respond again, Richard pulled back and gave him one last, small squeeze on the shoulder.  "Room 656, okay?  We're there when you want to talk more."  

 

Rich followed Rob out of the bar and immediately wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him tight.  "Well, now we wait for him."  

 

Rob sighed and turned to press his face into Richard's neck.  "Do you know what I read earlier today?"  

 

Rich led Rob to their car, glancing around them as he kept Rob pressed tightly to him.  "No, I don't, but I'm guessing that it has something to do with you easy acceptance of what happened."  

 

Rob laughed and nodded, wrapping an arm around Richard.  "Do you know that threesome soulmates exist?  They're not common, granted, but they do exist."  

 

Rich blinked and turned to look at Rob.  "They do?"  

 

Rob nodded.  "Yeah.  I was reading an account from someone who found their third, and it was all about how they do exist and they are something that happens, from time to time."  

 

"Woah," Rich said, blowing out a breath as he opened the door to their car.  He slid into the front seat and waited until Rob was in the seat as well.  "Well, that definitely explains a lot, and your little speech to Matt."  

 

"Well," Rob said, chewing on his lip.  "We don't know if he's going to come to us.  He was skittish about it, at best.  Do you think he doesn't want us?"  

 

Richard reached out, cupping Rob's chin in his hand before pulling him in for a soft and gentle kiss.  "I don't know how anyone could ever not want you," he teased.  

 

Rob grinned.  "Same to you."  

 

Richard wrapped his arms around Rob and gave him a small squeeze.  "Now, let's head back to our room and wait for Matt."  

 

"You think he'll come to us?" Rob asked.  

 

Richard nodded.  "I do.  If nothing else to ask us more questions, he will."  

 

Rob smiled and leaned back against the seat.  "Well, that's better than running screaming in the opposite direction."  

 

This time, Richard laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed back towards the hotel.  

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

"They didn't stay for long."  

 

Matt shook himself and looked up at the bartender, watching as she collected the empty bottles from the table.  "Yeah, no, they didn't."  

 

"You all right?" she asked.  

 

Matt smiled.  Her eyes were gentle.  Soft and brown and in another world, where he hadn't seen color, maybe he would have teased her, flirted with her, just to see where it would go.  But no, all he could see was the blue of Rob's eyes and the gold of Richard's.  "I think I will be, eventually," he said.  

 

"All right.  You let me know if you need anything else," she said, bringing the bottles back with her as she walked away.  

 

Matt watched her go and started to play with the label on the bottle again.  What the hell was he going to do?

 

He wanted to laugh, because two weeks ago, he would have said this exactly what he wanted, but would never have admitted to.  Having the both of them?  There was no way that this sort of thing ever happened.  Three of them?  Together like this?  

 

Matt sighed and shook his head again, focusing on the beer in front of him again, taking a long sip from the bottle.  Colors were a curse.  Rob and Rich were far better off without him, it would be better if he just let things go.  

 

_But then..._

 

If they were right, and the three of them were meant to be together, that meant he would be alone for the rest of his life.  No soulmates, but with a life of color.  He looked out at the window.  The lights were yellow, and the sky black.  The signs were red and blue, all bright, vibrant and he didn't deserve any of them.  Matt finished off the last of his beer.  

 

They hadn't had to tell him.  They both wanted him, supposedly.  He scoffed and rolled his eyes.  Because there was nothing that he could possibly give the two of them, they were perfect together.  Matt sighed and settled back against the bench and closed his eyes.  What the hell was he supposed to do?  

 

"Need another beer?"  

 

Matt opened his eyes and looked at the bartender again, licking his lips before shaking his head.  "Nah.  I gotta be getting back."  

 

"You know," she said, cocking her hip.  "I'm not one to judge, but whatever you're thinking about so hard, you should stop."  

 

Matt blinked in confusion.  "What?"  

 

"You're over-thinking whatever you're thinking about," she said, shrugging, reaching out for the empty bottle.  "Life isn't that complicated.  Go after what you want.  Whether it's them, or someone else.  Too short to spend thinking about it."  

 

Matt wanted to respond, he did, but she headed back for the bar before he could.  He dropped cash on the table and stood up, walking towards the door.  It didn't take long before he was back at the hotel and he stopped in front of his room, debating for a long time.  

 

He opened the door and dropped off his jacket, before walking down the hall towards 656.  Matt stopped in front of the door and almost turned away, but he mustered the last of his courage and knocked on the door.  

 

It was yanked open almost immediately and he looked down at Rob, stuffing his hands into his pockets with a shrug.  "I had some more questions."  

 

Rob smiled a little.  "I thought you might," he said, holding the door open for Matt to slip in.  He looked back at Richard and smiled, closing the door behind Matt.  

 

Richard sat up on the edge of the bed, watching as Matt strode to the middle of the room and stopped, immediately looking awkward.  

 

"Here," Rob said, sliding the desk chair towards Matt before sitting down on the arm of the couch.  

 

"What," Matt said with a laugh.  "You're not going to do the couple thing and sit hand-in-hand and grill me?"  

 

Rob shook his head.  "That's not how we work, and not how we ever want to work.  We don't want you to feel intimidated.  You're our best friend, Matt.  Just talk to us."  

 

Matt swallowed hard and looked at Rob and then down at the floor.  The carpet was an ugly mish-mash of colors and he wrinkled his nose.  

 

"Ugly as fuck, isn't it?" Richard asked with a bit of a chuckle.  "I said the same thing when I walked in here.  Clearly someone without their soulmate picked the carpeting."  

 

"I don't know what you want me to say," Matt said, shrugging a little bit.  "I don't even know where the hell to begin with any of this!"  

 

Richard blew out a breath.  " _Well_.  Let's start with the elephant in the room and work back from there.  Do you believe we're soulmates?"  

 

Matt pushed his fingers through his hair and looked around the room.  "The colors make that hard to deny."  

 

Rob shook his head.  "Not what he asked.  Do you believe we're soulmates, Matt?  You know the old spiel.  Do you feel like you maybe belong with us, that when we're together it feels right?  That you want us?"  

 

"Yeah," Matt said softly, looking down at the floor a moment later.  It hurt to admit it.  "I felt so damn guilty, when I knew that the two of you were together, and I just wanted to be a part of that-"

 

"And now that you have us?" Richard prompted, his voice quiet.  

 

“Do I?” Matt snapped, looking up at Richard, wincing a moment later.  He stared down at his hands, clasped in his lap.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  

 

“You do if you want us,” Rob said, glancing over at Richard.  

 

Matt rubbed his hands over his face and sighed against his fingertips.  “Rich, Rob, I don’t-”  

 

“All right, plan b.  Kick off your shoes,” Rob ordered.  

 

Matt blinked up at Rob and then down at his feet.  He toed off his shoes and then his socks right after.  “Sorry, should have done that coming in.”  

 

Richard stood up from the bed and took Matt’s hand, leading him over to the bed.  “All right, come on, lay down.”  

 

“Lay down?” Matt asked, staring at Rich before looking at Rob who was already starting to climb onto the bed.  Dread and fear settled into his stomach.  What if it didn’t feel like it was supposed to?  What if-

 

“ _Matt_ ,” Rob said, rolling over to grab Matt’s hand and tug him down and onto the bed.  “Stop overthinking.  We just want to curl up with you.  If you end up not wanting to, we let you up.  But, uh, call me greedy, but I’d really like to hold both of my soulmates right now.”  

 

“Come on Matt,” Rich coaxed, moving him towards Rob.  “We won’t even touch you if you don’t want us to, promise.”  

 

Matt hesitated only for another second before he climbed into the bed properly and settled in next to Rob.  Richard curled up behind him and Matt sighed.  Things were supposed to be easier than this.  

 

“You’re thinking too much,” Richard said, cuddling up and behind Matt.  He reached out and gave Matt’s arm a squeeze.  “You tell us how close you want us and we’ll figure things out, I promise.”  

 

Matt swallowed hard and sucked in a breath, looking up at Rob, at how absolutely breath-takingly beautiful he was.  “Rob…”  

 

Rob reached out and pressed a finger to Matt’s lips and leaned in to kiss his nose.  “I can see what you’re thinking.  That you aren’t good enough.  That you aren’t enough for us.  How could we want you when we have each other?”  

 

Matt flinched and nodded.  

 

“Hey Matt,” Richard said, his voice quiet.  “You mind if I hug you from behind?  I think that you need it.”  

 

He should say no.  He should say no and walk out the door and let Richard and Rob go about their happy lives together.  

 

He _should_.  

 

But he wasn’t that strong.  Matt shook his head and sat up a little bit, ignoring the immediate protests of Rob and Rich before he settled down on his back, looking up at them.  “I’m going to be able to look at the both of you if we’re going to have this conversation.”  Matt spread his arms a little and relaxed when the two of them immediately curled up against him.  

 

Rob threw a possessive leg over Matt and nestled into his side.  “Much better, I agree.  Besides, Rich is worth staring at, isn’t he?” He teased, leaning up to kiss Matt’s cheek.  

 

“Hey!” Rich protested, pouting at Rob.

 

Matt turned to look over at Rich and smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek.  “Yeah, he certainly is.”  

 

Rich flushed and gave Matt a half-hearted glare as he cuddled into his side.  “Jerks.  The both of you are jerks.”  

 

Rob stuck his tongue out and smiled as he snuggled into Matt, closing his eyes.  “You know you love us, don’t even start.”  

 

Rich stopped and stared at the both of them, relaxing into Matt’s side.  “Yeah.  I _do_.  I really do.”  

 

Matt stared at Richard in surprise, looking over to Rob.  The both of them were still curled up against him and neither of them seemed to be particularly surprised by that admission.  “So, just to recap there…”

 

Rob smiled against Matt’s shoulder and tightened his arm around Matt’s waist.  “You and I are devious little shits that Richard makes no bones about loving, because he’s the biggest shit of the three of us.”  

 

Richard opened his mouth to protest and huffed.  “Fuck you, Robbie.”  

 

Rob reached over and gave Richard a pat on the arm.  “Maybe when Matt’s feeling up to it.”  

 

Matt laughed and hugged the two of them tighter.  “So we’re really going to do this?”

 

“We’re really going to do this,” Richard agreed, smiling at the sight of Rob curled happily against Matt.  He waited for the surge of jealousy that should have come with Rob giving that smile to someone else, but it wasn't there.  Instead, he just kept staring happily and decided to get some of that comfort for himself.  He cuddled properly into Matt’s side and pressed a kiss to his collar bone.  

 

Matt waited a beat before asking.  “So you were both staring at my ass in that skirt, weren’t you?”

 

Rob smiled against Matt’s shirt.  “I plead the fifth?”

 

“Fuck the fifth, hell yes I was,” Richard said, grinning.  

 

“You know what was better than the skirt?” Rob asked, flashing his eyes up to Matt’s.  “Seeing him turned on in that skirt.”  

 

Matt flushed and groaned, tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling.  “Dammit, that was unfair, Rob.”  

 

“Did you go jerk off?” Rob asked, raising an eyebrow, lifting himself a little to stare at Matt.  “Tell me that you did.”

 

“Wait, wait, _wait_ , back up, when was Matt turned on in the skirt and how did I miss this!” Richard said, looking between them, pouting.  

 

Rob raised an eyebrow at Matt, but he was too busy turning a very interesting color of red to answer.  "Well, remember after the party when you pinned me and were determined to make sure that I walked out there turned on?"  

 

Richard gave a lecherous grin.  "Of course?"  

 

"Well..." Rob said, trailing off for a moment to grin at Matt.  "Turns out we had an audience and that said audience definitely enjoyed the show."  

 

" _Fuck_ ," Matt breathed, shaking his head.  "Barely made it to the bathroom.  Thank fuck for the skirt, I don't know that I would have got jeans off in time."  

 

Richard groaned and pressed his face to Matt's neck.  "That's hot.  Made a proper mess of yourself, huh?"  

 

"I'd say so," Rob said, pressing a kiss to Matt's neck, enjoying the shiver that worked it's way down Matt's spine.  "Quite a bit.  We'll have to give him a show one of these days."  

 

Matt groaned and lifted one hand to cover his eyes.  "I hate both of you, I swear."  

 

"Mmmm," Rob hummed, kissing his way up to Matt's ear, one eye on Richard.  "I don't think you'll be saying that after you have one of us fuck you while the other blows you in that skirt of yours."  

 

Matt swore and tried to give Rob a half-hearted glare.  "You are an asshole."  

 

Richard laughed and shifted so he could trail his fingers down Matt's stomach.  "He definitely won't argue with you.  I won't get into how many times he's gotten me worked up, just to walk away so I'll be fucking turned on every single time I see him the rest of the night."  

 

Rob chuckled into Matt's ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth for a second, teasing it with his teeth until Matt moaned again, this time louder and with more urgency.  "It works, what can I say?"  

 

Matt gasped as Richard's fingers slowly teased the edge of his jeans and he gave both of them an abrupt push.  "All right, fuck this, we're not doing this with clothing on like teenagers."  

 

Richard and Rob gave delighted laughs and Matt closed his eyes, memorizing that sound before he realized that he needed to be getting naked too.  He stripped off his shirt and threw it to the ground then turned to watch Richard get naked.  

 

"I do like the way you think Matthew," Richard said, stripping down to his boxers.  He eyed Matt where he was reclining on the bed, undoing the buckle on his pants.  He hesitated for a second before he climbed back on the bed.  

 

"Oh no you don't," Matt growled, having caught that moment of insecurity.  He rolled Richard underneath him and glared at him.  "Don't think for a single second you are both not everything I want, exactly as you are."  

 

Rob climbed back onto the bed without clothing and stretched out beside them both, a lazy grin on his face.  "I think you should kiss him properly and prove that to him."  

 

Matt glanced over at Rob and licked his lips, his eyes trailing down all of the bare skin and then back up to Rob's eyes.  "That is an excellent plan," he said, turning back to Richard.  

 

Richard swallowed and stared up at Matt, lifting his chin a little bit.  "I think I liked you better all blushing and shy," he grumbled.  

 

Matt laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to Richard's chin, nuzzling at the scruff there.  "Why, are you afraid we're going to turn the tables on you?  Maybe put you in the middle and have you screaming for the both of us?  Give you a chance in the skirt?"  

 

Richard gasped and arched his back a little bit.  "Oh _fuck_..."  

 

"Oh _yes_ ," Matt said, kissing up Richard's cheek before kissing him on the nose, then on the forehead.  "I think that is exactly what we need to do.  Put you in that skirt and then tease you to within an inch of your life."  

 

Rob chuckled and shifted so he could rest his head on his palm.  "I think Rich is really interested in that idea."  

 

Matt pulled back just enough to look down Richard's body where he was already hard and leaking just a little bit against his belly.  "Mmm, I would agree with you."  

 

Richard groaned and he had never been more glad for his beard because at least it covered some of his blushing.  "Would you two shut the hell up already?"  

 

Rob laughed.  " _Never_."  

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Matt shook his head and kissed Richard's forehead and trailed his lips down his nose.  "No.  Not ever.  You're stuck with us, remember?"  

 

Richard's breath caught a little and he stared up at Matt.  "Yeah," he said softly.  

 

Matt smiled down at Richard for a long moment, and leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Richard's lips.  

 

"Come on now, Cohen, if you're gonna kiss me, do it properly," Richard grumbled, staring up at Matt.  

 

"Not going to argue there," Rob said, scooting closer, reaching out to comb his fingers through Matt's hair.  "Come on Matt.  Kiss him.  Let me watch."  

 

Matt groaned and leaned down, this time doing everything in his power to make sure Richard got what he considered a _proper_ kiss.  He dove into the kiss, licking and sucking at Richard's lower lip, swallowing the groan from him as he pressed in harder, claiming him with his tongue.  

 

"Jesus," Rob whispered, tugging on Matt's hair, just enough to see him groan into Richard's mouth.  "Look at the two of you."  

 

Richard gasped in a desperate breath of air when Matt pulled away for a brief second, but then Matt's lips were on his again, demanding that he melt and surrender completely.  He wrapped both of his arms around Matt's shoulders and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss.

 

Matt pulled back and smirked at the sight of Richard's eyes, hazy and more pupil than color.  He leaned down and licked across Richard's lips again, teasing with his tongue as he hovered over him.  "How was that for a proper kiss?"  

 

Rob laughed and tugged on Matt's hair.  "Very brilliant, and I want a taste for myself."  He pulled on Matt again and melted when Matt leaned into him and kissed him so hard he was dizzy with it.  Matt was demanding, almost desperate as they kissed, and he could feel Matt's hands tugging him in even closer.  

 

"Hot damn," Richard muttered, his eyes wide as he looked between Matt and Rob.  "Primo jerk off material right there, fucking hell you two."  

 

Matt chuckled and turned back to face Richard.  "I'll just throw this out there then.  If you're going to be jerking off, it had better be Rob or I doing the jerking," he teased, his fingers trailing down Richard's stomach to wrap around his erection and give a slow stroke.  

 

Rob grinned as Richard moaned, cursing again.  "Oh, I like this, I have someone to gang up with against you."  He leaned in and nuzzled Richard's neck.  "Someone who thinks you are amazingly gorgeous like I do, and who won't let you get away with always being self-depreciating."  

 

Richard tried to glare at Rob, but then Matt gave him a slow and gentle squeeze and he couldn't help bucking into the touch. "Fuck, you are both assholes."  

 

"Yeah," Matt said, licking his lips and giving Rich another slow stroke.  "But we're _your_ assholes, so you don't mind."

 

Rich yanked Matt into another kiss and sucked on his lower lip, bucking into his hand.  "Agreed, now why the fuck are you still wearing pants?"  

 

Rob chuckled and moved closer, leaning in to nuzzle at Richard's neck.  "He gets demanding when he's horny, don't mind him."  

 

Matt laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to Richard's neck.  "I rather like him all horny and demanding."  He leaned down to whisper into Rich's ear.  "You promise to manhandle me too?"  

 

Rich choked on a moan and groaned.  "Only if you promise to hurry the hell up with the loss of clothing!"  

 

Matt scrambled off of Rich and shucked his pants off, followed quickly by his boxers.  When he looked back to the bed and saw Rob and Rich trading soft kisses, he groaned, long and low.  

 

Rob pulled back and smirked at Matt, taking a long, thorough look at him.  "Well, well, someone decided to get with the program."  

 

Rich sat up a little bit and whistled.  "Damn, you look even better than I'd guessed.  Now get that gorgeous cock of yours over here."  

 

Matt laughed and climbed back onto the bed, straddling Richard's thighs again, just taking in the beautiful color of his body.  Everything from his hair, his eyes, his lips, his skin, his gorgeous and flushed skin...

 

"Hey, Cohen!" Richard said, reaching up to smack Matt.  "A guy could wait forever here.  Come on."  

 

Rob shifted and tangled his fingers into Matt's hair, tugging him into another kiss.  He groaned as Matt pulled him in closer and relaxed when he was finally released from the kiss.  "Fuck, Matt, I bet that you could make one of us come just from kissing."  

 

"Well, that'll fit really well with getting me to come without even touching me," Matt teased, turning his attention back to Richard.  He stretched out on top of him and leaned down on his elbows on top of him.  "Want to tell me exactly what you want, Rich?"  

 

"What, Rob doesn't get an opinion?" Rich asked, turning his attention over to Rob, not wanting him to be left out either.  

 

"Oh, don't worry about me," Rob said, waving a little bit.  "Honestly, I'm totally fine just watching the two of you together."  

 

"Hmmm," Matt said, turning to study Rob.  His eyes lit with an idea and he looked down at Richard.  "How do you feel about the middle?"  

 

Rich gasped, his whole body shivering as he imagined it.  "Shouldn't we be offering that to you as the new one?"  

 

Matt grinned and leaned down to nip at Richard's ear.  "I wouldn't say no to being in the middle for round two, but I'm not the one feeling insecure."  

 

Rob laughed a little bit and rolled off of the bed, searching through his bangs for the lubricant.  "You know that you don't have to do anything, Matt?"

 

"Yeah," Matt whispered softly, running his hands up and over Richard's chest, learning what spots made him gasp and shiver.  "But I want to, _fuck_ I want to.  Want to see the both of you scream."  

 

"Okay," Richard said, clearing his throat.  "I am one hundred percent in favor of being in the middle, but I think for the first time, we need to make it all about Matt."  

 

Rob hummed and climbed onto the bed again, studying the two men.  "He does raise an excellent point.  How about we both blow you?"  

 

Matt shivered and spread his legs a little bit, just in reaction.  "But I want-"  

 

Rob leaned in and kissed Matt.  "I know.  And you'll have it.  All of it.  We have forever, Matt.  It doesn't need to happen tonight.  And as much I want to watch Rich's face when you fuck him for the first time," he licked into Matt's mouth again, kissing him harder and deeper.  

 

Rob pulled back a moment later and grinned against his lips.  "As much as I want that, and believe me, I do, I want a chance to just learn you.  And I know that Rich wants the same.”

 

Richard leaned in and pressed a kiss to Matt’s neck. “Damn right I do. I want all of it. But first, we want a chance to just find out what you like. What you love.”

 

“Okay,” Matt panted out, leaning down to kiss Richard again before climbing off of him. He settled back onto the bed and spread his legs a little bit. “I want to make sure both of you get taken care of too.”

 

Rob glanced over at Richard, a smirk curling on his lips. “I might have an idea for that…” He leaned over to whisper into Richard’s ear, watching him start to smirk as well.

 

Matt glanced between the both of them. “What the hell are you two planning?”

 

“You’ll see!” Richard sang, shifting to kneel on the bed so his mouth was only inches away from Matt’s dick. “Now, how about you let us tag team blowing you. I promise that you’re going to enjoy it.”

 

Rob shifted into a similar position, straddling one of Matt’s legs, nuzzling into Richard’s neck. He sucked the lobe of Richard’s ear into his mouth and smiled at the moan it got him. “Richard has a weakness with his ears. One suck or nibble on the lobe and he’s half hard,” he teased, reaching down to cup Richard’s erection, giving it a slow squeeze.

 

“You’re an asshole,” Richard breathed, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

“Fuck,” Matt whispered, his dick twitching and blurting out precome onto his belly.

 

Richard opened his eyes and grinned. “Hey, Robbie. I think we need to pay attention to honeybunch here. He’s looking a little… _worked up_.”

 

“Mmm, I suppose that we could,” Rob said, giving another slow lick to Richard’s neck, turning his attention to Matt. “He does make quite a pretty picture, doesn’t he?”

 

Richard nodded and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the tip of Matt’s dick. “It’s rather unfair that your dick is as pretty as the rest of you.”

 

Matt managed a laugh, reaching down to comb his fingers through Richard’s hair. “I think yours is gorgeous too?” he offered.

 

“Yes, well,” Rob said, sucking a mark into Matt’s hip bone, the smooth cut of skin so tempting that he couldn’t resist. “Perhaps we could talk about this later?”

 

“Yeah,” Matt said, giving Richard’s hair another tug. “That sounds good.”

 

Rob hummed and shifted so he could lick Matt slowly from root to tip, listening to him moan. “Mmm, so good.”

 

Richard groaned and trailed his lips along Matt’s cock until he found Rob’s, kissing him slow and wet, moaning into his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Matt whimpered, getting up onto his elbows so he could stare at his soulmates making out over his cock. “Please, _please_ , Rich, Rob…”

 

Rob pulled back from the kiss and hummed, licking away some of the precome beading at the tip. Richard’s lips met him there and they both sucked and licked and teased until Matt was trembling and moaning every few seconds. “I take top and you take the bottom?”

 

Richard hummed and licked down the shaft again. “Absolutely. Gotta make Matthew scream.”

 

“Forget screaming, you’re going to kill me,” Matt whined, spreading his legs wider to make room for the two of them.

 

Rob smiled and swallowed the head of Matt’s cock, sucking hard. Matt shouted above him and he bobbed his head, slow and careful, making sure he stayed out of Richard’s way.

 

Richard sucked one of Matt’s balls gently into his mouth, savoring the gasp of his name that it got him. He squeezed Matt’s thighs, holding Matt down and in place as Rob bobbed his head up and down easily.

 

“Oh, oh god, fuck, Rob, Rich!” Matt swore, trying to focus on keeping his hips pinned to the bed, but his entire body was shaking and trembling and he couldn’t hold himself still. He dropped his hands to the sheets, clenching his hands tight. “Please, come on, please…”

 

Richard pulled his mouth away and let Rob go to town on Matt, staring at the reactions on Matt’s face. “Fuck, Matt, you’re gorgeous.”

 

Rob pulled off with a slow, obscene pop and smirked up at Matt. “Want to come like this? We have plans for after if you do.”

 

Matt just choked on another moan and nodded, reaching out for Richard to pull him in close, kissing him hard. “Yes, fuck, please,” he panted out, pulling Rich in closer.

 

Richard looked over his shoulder at Matt. “I think I might like hearing him beg almost as much as I like hearing _you_ beg, Robbie.”

 

Rob hummed and leaned down to kiss Matt’s dick again before sucking him down, all the way to the root, holding him down by his hips, bobbing his head up and down eagerly.

 

Matt gasped, his eyes slamming shut as Rob held him down, sucking him like he would die without the taste. “Rob, oh fuck, please, you’re so good,” he whined, straining against the firm hold that Rob had on him.

 

“Isn’t he amazing?” Richard purred, trailing his fingers through the treasure trail of hair on Matt’s navel. “Sucking you down like that? I don’t know if I’ve ever seen anything as beautiful as Rob’s mouth around your cock.”

 

“Rich,” Matt whined, turning to look at him, gasping as he was kissed, hard and desperate.

 

“You’re gonna come for us,” Rich whispered, pulling back just enough to whisper against Matt’s wet lips. “You’re going to come, screaming, because you feel so good, and then you’re gonna watch the both of us as we put on a show for you.”

 

“I can’t, I’m gonna…” Matt managed.

 

Rob swallowed all of Matt down and sucked, hard, slowly pulling himself off. He could feel Matt tense under him and closed his eyes.

 

“Do it,” Richard demanded. “Let me see him swallow you down.”

 

Matt didn’t bother trying to hold back, not with Richard purring in his ear and Rob sucking him down. His back arched off the bed and he came, shouting both of their names before he sank back down on the bed, boneless.

 

Rob swallowed and hummed, licking Matt clean before he pulled away and smirked up at him. “Enjoy yourself?”

 

Matt gave a hoarse laugh and opened an eye to look at Rob, at the way his lips were swollen red. “Get up here and kiss me you asshole,” he demanded.

 

Rob grinned and stretched out beside Matt, leaning in for a hard kiss. Matt groaned into his mouth and Rob smirked again, pulling back to lick his lips. “Mmmm, you taste good on both ends. Good to know.”

 

Richard grinned and watched them kiss again, this time softer and gentler. “Think it’s our turn, Rob?”

 

“I’d say so. Because Matt seems like the type of gentleman who would always…lend a hand, don’t you think?”

 

“Indeed,” Richard said, leaning down to kiss Matt, teasing his lips with his tongue. “What do you say, Matt. Want to give us both a hand?”

 

Matt blinked up at them, his brain still a little bit behind after coming so hard he fucking saw stars. “Uh. I don’t know if I’m that coordinated?”

 

Richard and Rob both burst into laughter and Matt decided that he was in love with the sound of them laughing together and he rather wanted to hear it forever.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to manage,” Rob said, shifting so he was kneeling on one side of Matt, Richard on the other. “Come on Matt. Give us a hand.”

 

Richard snorted and rolled his eyes, leaning over to kiss Rob. “Your puns are horrible, leave them to a master would you?”

 

Matt’s breath caught as he watched them kiss, slow and languid. He reached out and wrapped a hand around each of them, giving a slow squeeze. “I am definitely not coordinated enough for this.”

 

“Figure it out,” Rob growled, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Richard’s hair, pulling him into another kiss, this one deeper and wetter. He moaned, shivering as Matt started to stroke him in earnest.

 

“Fuck,” Richard swore, bucking up and into Matt’s hand, sucking on Rob’s lower lip, tasting Matt on him. That should not have been nearly as hot as it was. “Not gonna last.”

 

“Have a lifetime to make it last,” Rob promised, rocking into Matt’s hand with a slow groan.

 

Matt shuddered and if he hadn’t just come his brains out less than two minutes ago, this would have gotten him damn close to the edge. “Fuck you two are fucking unfair with this shit,” he grumbled. “I’m going to be jerking off to this for life.”

 

Rich laughed and pulled back from the kiss to smirk at Matt. “Is that supposed to deter us?”

 

“Fuck no,” Matt said, grinning as he teased his thumb across the slit of Richard’s cock, repeating the motion with Rob’s a moment later. They both moaned for him, their kisses getting sloppier and wetter.

 

Rob shivered and wrapped his arms around Richard’s shoulders, holding on tight as he rocked into the tight hold of Matt’s hand. “Fuck, so good,” he slurred, opening his eyes to watch Richard pant and moan. “Gonna come for him, Rich? Show him how beautiful you look when you come?”

 

Richard swore and he bucked into Matt's hand twice more, his entire body shaking as he came, making a mess of Matt’s hand and his belly. He trembled, sliding through Matt’s hand a few more times, reveling in the oversensitivity. “ _Fuck_ …” Richard slumped down on the bed next to Matt and grinned up at Rob.

 

“Come on, Rob,” Matt panted, squeezing him just a hair tighter, watching Rob shudder for him. “Wanna see, wanna feel you.”

 

A shudder slowly worked it’s way down his spine and Rob couldn’t help but obey the request from Matt. He leaned down, kissing Matt hard and desperate, rocking into his hand until he was gasping and coming all over the both of them, his whole body shaking with the force of it. It took Rob a few minutes to come back to reality, but when he did, two pairs of eyes were grinning at him. He yawned and curled up against Matt’s chest.

 

Matt moved one of his arms out from under Richard for a moment, reaching for the tissue box on the nightstand next to them. “There’s only so sticky I can manage to sleep with,” he mumbled, cleaning them up as best he could in quick swipes, tossing the tissues into the small trashcan.

 

Richard chuckled and nuzzled into Matt’s neck. “Mmmm, how are you feeling, love?”

 

Matt smiled and yawned. “Ask me again when I wake up.”

 

“You got it,” Rob promised, yawning as well. “Sleep well.”

 

“You too, Rob, Rich,” Matt mumbled, his eyes drifting shut.

 

~!~

 

When Matt woke up the next morning, it was to an alarm that wasn’t his own. He blinked and scowled at it, until Richard reached for his phone and whacked it once, shutting it off.

 

Just like that, he remembered everything from yesterday. The colors, the conversation, the sex, and now they were curled up together and he couldn’t remember feeling so comfortable in his entire life.

 

“You’re not doing something stupid like worry, are you?” Richard asked, lifting his head up just enough to stare at Matt.

 

Matt grinned and shook his head. Richard, sleepy golden eyes and beautiful bedhead, everything he ever could have wanted to see in the morning. “Nah. More wondering if I feel like moving so we can enjoy morning sex.”

 

Richard grunted and nestled into Matt’s side. “That’s a thought.”

 

Rob yawned and snuggled in closer to Matt. “A very good thought. Especially since Rich has to go over to the convention soon.”

 

Matt hummed, his fingers rubbing the small of Richard’s back. “Feeling _up_ to the middle, Rich?”

 

Richard growled and bit down on the soft skin of Matt’s shoulder. “I’ll show you who is up, you brat!”

 

Matt grinned and looked at Rob, humming at the soft kiss he was given. “So I take it that’s a yes?”

 

“Hell yes it is,” Rob said, shifting so he could distract Richard with a kiss. “I’ll even teach you how to prep him best so he’s a moaning, begging mess for you.”

 

“I like the sound of that!” Matt said, perking up.

 

“I hate the both of you,” Richard grumbled.

 

Rob smiled at them both, watching as they bickered. “Well, I love the both of you, and if you want to get things moving before Rich has to go…”

 

“Sir yes sir!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
